Kanata and miyu love
by anime1angel
Summary: kanata and miyu are boyfriend and girlfriend but the thing is that miyu is pregent and she lives in the u.s.her mom died.there are people that wants to break them up DISCONTINUED!
1. ch1 two love far away

Two loves far away

kanata is 19 and miyu is 18. miyu's mom died and she is living with her dad in america

kanata and miyu always talked on the phone everyday.

"kanata,I went to the doctor and I know the gener of the baby."miyu said with exament.

"Is it a girl or a boy?''

"ahhhh, that hurt"

"miyu are you okay?"

"yea,I just hit myself with the table's legs."

"oh,be careful ok!"

"ok kanata,well I need to go now,I need to net wiht my dad,I'll talk to you later ok sweetie bye."

"I love you miyu"

"I love you too kanata"

MIYU'S HOUSE

"knok" "knok" "knok"

Miyu went to the door and opened it and she saw akita.

"Hi" said akira

"Hi" said miyu

"akira wat are you doing here?"

" I came here to say hi and if we can become friends"_I came here to distory you and to get wat is mine_, thougt akira

"will I guess we can be friends"

"ok so wat do you want to do?"

"sorry akira not today,I need to meet with my dad,maybe some other time ok."

Miyu left to go to her dad.Akira went home

BACK TO JAPAN

(at a c.d store)

"kanata how about this one?" said santa while he was listening to the music.

"I think" _I miss you miyu _kanata thought

"kanata did you talked to miyu?"

"yea,she is fine,she knows the baby gener,but she couldn't tell me because she needed to go,but she'll call me.

LATER

kanata went home

end of chapter


	2. Ch2 the anonymous phone call

The anonymous phone call

"Ring" "ring"

"Hello" said kanata

"Miyu is that you"

'Kanata I don't love you,I met this guy and he got my world"

"What about our baby?"

"Oooo,the baby is not yours,it's santa"

"Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttt!"kanata said angery

"Well bye ka-na-ta"that person hang up

"What,I can't belive this"

Awhile later

"Ring" "Ring"

"Hello"

"Hello, kanata

"Miyu?""Why are you calling again,when are you going to me alone"kanata said screaming

miyu started to cry

"Kanata what are you saying, I just came home and I am calling and you are screaming at me"

"Ooooooo ,so don't remmber? Let me jug your memory

Flash back

_Kanata I don't love you,I met this guy and he got my world_

_Oooo,the baby is not yours,it's santa_

_Well bye ka-na-ta ata I_

End of flash back

"Do you now remmber?"

'No because I just called you 2 times today!Now and in the morning. So if you don't want to talk to me, well fine.BYE

Miyu house

Miyu hang up the phone.

She started crying a lot.

Her stomch started to hurt.She fell

"OTOSAN" she scream


	3. Ch3 the hospital

The hospital

Miyu woke up

'Where am I?"

"You're at the hospitial sweetie"

"What happen?"

"It seemed that you fell, but you and tha baby are going to be find."

Miyu rubbed her tubby and started to cry.

"Why are you crying miyu?"

"It's kanata"

Back to kanata

Kanata was confused

"If it wasn't miyu that called then who was it? I think I'm gonna call her."

Kanata called but no one answer. He started to get worried.

Back to miyu

Miyu told her father

Her father called kanata

"Ring" "ring"

"hello"

:kanata how dare you"

"Yuu?"

"Yes, how dare you say that things to her."

"I'm sorry,I was calling your house to say sorry but you guys didn't answer but where are you?"

"We're at the hospitial"

"What.why"

"Well, miyu fell and wasn't breathing."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yea they are both okay"

"Yuu can I talk to miyu?"

"Sure what"

"Miyu, someone whats to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Miyu?"

"Kanata?"

"Miyu I am so sorry, miyu I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Next month I am going to america."

"What about school?"

"School has been canaled for 4 month"

"So then you are going to be here when the baby comes

"Yes, "I'll be ther maybe by next week."

End of chapter


	4. Ch4 america

America

1 week later kanata went to america.He said bye to his friends and left.

(At airport)

Miyu, her dad and kanata's dad were waiting for him.(kanata's dad just came to the u.s)

"Kanata"

"Miyu"

they hugged each other. They broke the hug and they kissed. they broke the kiss and hug then stop.

"Miyu I miss you"

miyu started to cry "I miss you too"

"Aamm kanata"

"Ojisan?"

Kanata and housoi hugged each other

"What are you doing her?weren't you traning in india?"

"Jejeje"housoi laught

they went to miyu's house miyu

miyu and kanata were always together.yuu and housi were playing cards or drinking.

"Miyu this is a gift from:nanami,aya,sanata,christen,and me"

miyu opened the gift.it was a white teddy baer that miyu wanted for her birthday.

"Thank you"

miyu kissed kanata

"Miyu, what is the gener of the baby?"said kanata while rubbing her stomach.

"The baby is ..."

"Kanata" yelled akira

"Akira?"kanata and miyu said

"Hi, when did you came kanata"

"This morning"

the 3 of them started to talk until it was getting cold

"Well akira we need to go bye"said kanata

"Bye"

end of chaper


	5. Ch5 the birth of new baby

The birth of new baby

It was a Sunday morning.the birds were singing. The smell of pancakes. All 4 of them were eating. Then miyyu were doing the dishes, yuu went to work, housi sleepind, and kanata watching t.v. miyu sat next to kanata. They kissed and miyu put her head in kanata shoulder.

"The baby is going to come any day"

"Yea"

then minutes later they were sleeping.

1 hour later

kanata woke up

"Aaaaaaaaa"

he put a blanket on top of miyu and went for a walk.

30 min later

miyu woke up.

"Kanata?"she asked

then her water broke she got her cell and call kanata.

"Ring" "ring"

"Hello?"

"Kanata. My water just broke"

"What I'll be right there"

miyu hanged up and called the ambulance. 2 min later the ambulance and kanata came and got miyu. Kanata called yuu and his father that miyu ishaving the baby. He even called his friends

"Ka-na-ta"said miyu

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"miyu yelled

"Miyu push 1 more time"said the doctor

yuu and housi were waiting in the waiting room and kanata was with miyu

"we see the head"

"Ms.kouzk 1 more push"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Wa, wa ,Wa"

"It is a healthy baby girl,congrants"

kanata ana miyu look at each other and kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

the doctor gave the baby to miyu

"Let's call her yumi"

at the waiting room

mr.kouzk, your daughter is fine and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl"

"Thank you"" can I see her?"

"Yes, she is in room 5"

"Miyu, kanata"said yuu and housi

"Her name is yumi"said miyu with a smle.

"Can I hold her?"asked housi

"Yes"

housi got yumi

"I love you miyu"

they kissed passionly

"Aamm?"

"They stoped"

"Gomen"


End file.
